


I love you.

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining in the beginning but happy end, short and sweet, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Tsukishima recalls all the times he had realised he loved Yamaguchi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	I love you.

There were many times where Tsukishima had told Yamaguchi he loved him. Yet his best friend hadn’t heard or quite comprehended what he said. Then when he asked Tsukishima to repeat himself... The blonde lost his confidence and told him it was nothing.

The first many times were during childhood where he was young and genuinely felt the need to tell his friend it. 

Yamaguchi was also a child and naturally reciprocated as easily as that. 

After all who don’t you tell you love them as a kid? It’s just basic kid stuff...

That’s what Tsukishima told himself anyways.

The next time it happened had been in their first year of high school.

“What more do you need than pride?”  
That sentence had threw Tsukishima into the questioning abyss about his liking volleyball. Yet it also threw him about his feelings for Yamaguchi.

He wasn’t an idiot he knew he had liked the boy for awhile. Yet this time... This time something was different as a warm feeling spread in his chest. Making him feel as if he had been possessed by something... Yet... His mouth seemed to know before he did.  
“I love you.”  
The confession was carried away by the wind and Tsukishima vowed he wouldn’t speak of it again.

That was until second year where it happened the third time. 

It wasn’t particularly anything Yamaguchi did that brought it on. Perhaps it was all the little things he had done along the way through their friendship.

Yet during the moment where Yamaguchi had served the final point in a practice match against Fukurodani and the entire gym echoed with their teammates praise and cheers.... Yamaguchi had turned to him smiling and said:  
“Did you see that Tsukki!?”

He had looked so very sweaty and exhausted yet his happiness seemed to exude from his very being making Tsukishima smile softly...  
“Yeah I saw.”  
And although he didn’t say it out loud. Internally though it seemed as it was spoken loud and clear.  
He loved his best friend.

The fourth time it happened was when Yamaguchi accidentally served a ball into the back of Tanaka’s head.  
It was a beautiful moment to end their second year with. Even if they lost the match.

The fifth time was at the end of their third year.  
Tsukishima had decided this was the day he’d finally tell him. And he did yet it was drowned out but Hinata yelling as he ran up to them.... And this gave Tsukishima time to chicken out.

He wasn’t aware Yamaguchi had heard him perfectly well until he had got home that evening. He planned to part ways with Yamaguchi as normal when the freckled boy had stopped him.  
“I love you too.”

Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure what he had heard was correct but by the time he turned around Yamaguchi had left due to embarrassment.

And this all led to here.  
Probably one of the most important times he would say it.  
“Yamaguchi Tadashi, I love you, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please stay safe everyone and make sure to take care of yourself ~Plant


End file.
